Civil Security Ghost
The Civil Security Ghost is a powerful enemy in Plazma Burst 2. They are encountered in Levels 25, 26, 33 and 42. The Civil Security Ghosts can be considered the Special Forces in the Civil Security Ranks. They use Cloaking Devices to make them Invisible to Enemies, and are Skilled with their Swords. They will become slightly visible if Injured. They Rarely appear with Weapons, so most rely on there PSI Blades. These soldiers are Extremely Rare. Appearance They wear a very similar Civil Security Light Armor, as the Armor is the same except for Colors. The Visor of a Civil Security Ghost is Green, with Black Armor. They have bright green PSI Blades. Ghosts tend to remain visible for a short period of Time at the start of a level. They will become slightly visible if Dying. Weapon Variety 'PSI Blades' Civil Security Ghosts are Commonly seen with PSI Blades. They are the Black Operations Units, after all, therefore using Stealth to their own advantage to kill their Enemies and have nobody know. They serve as the most Common of CS-G Units, and without proper care, they will Assassinate you with ease. 'Shotgun' There are but 4, and only 4, Civil Security Ghosts that carry Shotguns. These 4 Units, are not the most silent of Black Operation for the Civil Security, but pose a large threat. Known as Units Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, respectively, they tend to go relentless with their Shotgun CS-DAZ. (Found on Level 25, Behind the Door.) 'Other' There are 2 Singular Units in PB2, Unit Bloom and Unit Rail. Unit Rail is the First Commander of the Civil Security Ghosts, and has Ruled with an Iron Fist until killed by the Marine. (Level 26.) Unit Bloom was the Second and Last Civil Security Ghost Commander, and was killed by Proxy and Usurpians. (Level 33.) The Battle of Android With the Black Operations Units Red, Green, Blue, Rail, and Bloom Dead, the Civil Security Ghosts had absolutely nobody to Command them, except possibly Civil Security Bosses. On Level 42, the hint to the possible upcoming Plazma Burst 3, Every last single surviving Ghost in the entire Civil Security Army was sent in to Find and Kill a certain Android SLC-56, Armed with a Heavy Railgun, to keep him from possibly escaping the Cave. The Ghosts Failed, however, and the Android SLC-56 had escaped. What happened after that was is unknown, with most if not all of the Ghosts killed it's likely that the Civil Security either abandoned the Ghost unit in order to focuse on other troops or started recruiting/training/reviving more Civil Security Lites into Ghosts in order to revive the lost unit. Tip They tend to flank the player either from behind, below, above or even in front of you. Pay attention to their movements once you are in view of them. You should not use your PSI Blades, as they WILL kill you faster than you can touch them, and they tend to stay in groups, so be careful. Trivia *Unlike regular Civil Security Soldiers, they bleed Brown and Black Blood. This is because it is a mixture of Blood and certain Cloaking Device Fluids, or Black Armor Paint. *When playing as a Ghost in a Custom-Map, Enemies will still see you even though you're Invisible. However, they will not shoot you immediatly unless you bump into them. *It has been rumored that Civil Security Ghosts are dead Civil Security Lites. Due to their Brown Blood and Fast Movement, they most likely might be Dead. Another Hint that they can be Dead is that they dont Talk (there is a posibility that they use a communications system which lets them communicate with other ghosts without having the player know what they're planning). They only make Sword and Death Noises. However, when a Civil Security Ghost has been struck so much it seems visible, it makes a Faint Groan similar to a Light's. *However, one Ghost says "We have to Eliminate the Intuders. They can't see us until our Battlesuits recieve Damage." This was in Alone Marine 2 map, by Eric Gurt. *If shot at, they give off a distinct Green Glow, most likely from their Visors or their PSI Blades. *They only give off one death noise, while the other Civil Security Troops have 2 or more Death Sounds.They hold shotguns and swords. *If you play as CS Ghost in singleplayer, you cannot see you. Category:List of articles Category:Enemies Category:Civil Security Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Single Player Category:Humans